


Twice the devil, twice the fun

by Ena2705



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azrael’s Blade, Chloe Decker doesn’t deserve Lucifer, Crossover, Flaming Sword, Gen, Have a nice day, Lucifer is a good guy, Lux - Freeform, The other Lucifer is not, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: A Lucifer x Supernatural crossover





	Twice the devil, twice the fun

He first started using the flaming sword to explore dimensions after a particularly bad argument with the detective. He was in his apartment, and was mad enough to destroy something large, like the whole building. Not wanting to ruin his precious nightclub, he took the sword from it’s hiding place and cut a hole through time and space in his bedroom. He didn’t care where he was going, he just wanted to get away and punch something. The next time was out of boredom, since his partner and her spawn were on some Caribbean island and Maze was on a hunt. After that, it just seemed like a fun thing to do, something new in his relatively platitudinous life.

Today though, was different. Today he was mad with his father, as it was the anniversary of his fall, and wanted to spite him by escaping the world he created, and when looking for a world to travel to, one particular one caught his eye. This world was similar to the one his father had created, but with enough differences to suggest that this one was created by a different, yet akin, omnipotent being. One difference, for example, was the obvious lacking of Lux, and instead held home to a fast food building. Curiously, Lucifer stepped through the portal and landed at a table in said fast food restaurant, besides a group of teenage girls debating who was the most attractive male in their school, and two men hunched over a laptop and mumbling between themselves.   
-  
“I’m telling you, Sam, you’re not going to find Lucifer in the City of Angels, its not really his style. Try an abandoned warehouse or asylum instead.” Dean said as they drove into the city, eyes on the road. “The local news suggests otherwise. Look at this: ‘Man suddenly dies after accidentally bumping into stranger’; ‘Not a single lotto winner in Weeks- is it a fix or is someone behind this?’; ‘Several fires across the city in the same day’; “Gangs collide after incident with stranger, tension caused!’. Need I go on? This had all occurred since we lost track of Lucifer last month. My bet is that he came here and is stirring things up to get God’s attention.” Sam replied, showing his brother his laptop. The only reply he got was a grumble and the radio being turned up. He smirked, knowing that meant that his brother thought he was correct.  
-  
“Okay so we have 500 square miles to cover and one devil who does not want to be found. Easy.” Dean mumbled sarcastically into his burger. “Well, Lucifer isn’t going to stay anywhere too expensive, so that rules out some of the city.” Sam replied. The brothers started to scroll through the internet, hoping to find some clues, when a short laugh came from the table next to them, which they could have sworn was empty moments ago. Thinking that it could be one of Lucifer’s loyal demons, Dean reached inside his jacket for his blade and turned to face the direction the noise came from. To his surprise, the person he faced was well dressed and handsome, which was unusual for a demon, they tended to prefer being inconspicuous. “Something funny to you?” he asked, roughly. The man sat up taller, and something in his eyes glistened, almost like he was enjoying the confrontation. “Well, yes. You see, I would never stay in a cheap place, who knows what STDs you can catch from just looking at one of those beds.” Came an unfamiliar British accent, more upper class than Crowley but less prestigious than the British Men of Letter’s. “And who are you supposed to be?” He questioned, now amused by this stranger who thought he was who they were talking about. “Lucifer Morningstar, of course.” He said, smiling. The brother’s laughed and started to turn around.

Not caring who he scared in this realm, and hoping for a distraction from his misery, Lucifer grabbed the taller of the two men and forced him to face him, the other one mimicking his movement. “Don’t believe me?” He asked, knowing full well that they didn’t. “Yeah, sure pal.” The older replied. Lucifer smirked and revealed his true face, retracting it almost immediately after, in order to not scare other onlookers unnecessarily. However, the reaction he received from them was not what he expected. The two men didn’t run screaming like most did, nor did they freeze in a state of shock like Linda did. No, the two men jumped slightly before pulling knifes out from their jackets, mostly unfazed. “Lucifer!” The taller said, now standing. Lucifer rose greet the man and stuck his arm out to shake. “A pleasure. And you are?” He asked, making his body grow an inch to match the man’s height. The shorter, yet older of the two men also stood, frowning at Lucifer’s comment. “Don’t play dumb with us. How’d you find yourself another vessel?” Lucifer was now utterly confused. Why did these two men not cower in fear, why where they acting like he knew them, and what the bloody hell was a vessel? Before he got chance to answer, however, a pale man with blond hair entered the scene. “Sam!” He said, happily. “Dean.” He acknowledged, with less enthusiasm. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but the faces of the two men stood beside him shut him up. They looked like they were seeing double, and were utterly terrified. “And you are?” asked the man who somehow had the effect on the two men that Lucifer desired when he showed them his face. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar” he repeated. “Well that’s impossible, as I’m Lucifer.” The man said, his eyes flashing red and his mouth twisting into a smirk. Lucifer let his own eyes flash red, wiping the smirk off the other man’s face and replaced it with his own. He had found his other worldly twin, bar the accent and looks. With his bad mood suddenly completely forgotten about, Lucifer thought to himself: ‘Today is going to be an interesting day.”


End file.
